Gracias
by Pajaros en la cabeza
Summary: ¿Quién era ese chico que estaba llorando al pie de un árbol? ¿Por qué tenía todo el cuerpo lleno de heridas? ¿No se suponía que los soviéticos no tenían corazón? LetoniaxLiechtenstein


**HETALIA ES PRODUCTO DE HIDEKAZ HIMARUYA, QUE DIOS LO BENDIGA.**

* * *

Liechtenstein, cuyos cabellos rubios estaban bañados por la luz del atardecer, atravesó la margarita con la aguja y contempló su trabajo. La corona de flores estaba casi terminada, sólo faltaba añadirle una flor más.

Le había llevado casi toda la tarde hacerla. Tuvo que buscar durante bastante tiempo las flores porque había pocas abiertas en aquella época del año, y luego empezó a hacer la corona con tan sumo cuidado para no estropearlas que el tiempo se le echó encima.

Debía apresurarse o Suiza se enfadaría.

Fue a coger la margarita que le quedaba para completar la diadema cuando una ráfaga de aire hizo que se le escapara de las manos y saliera volando.

- ¡Oh, no!-exclamó Liechtenstein, que se levantó rápidamente y, dejando con delicadeza la corona sobre la hierba, comenzó a correr tras la flor.

Por suerte, la margarita no voló demasiado lejos y aterrizó cerca de allí. Liechtenstein suspiró aliviada y se agachó para cogerla. La recogió del suelo, procurando no dañarla y se dispuso a volver al lugar donde se había sentado a trabajar.

Pero un gemido hizo que se diera la vuelta.

Cerca de allí, bajo la sombra de un árbol, había una pequeña persona (a juzgar por la forma de su cuerpo, un chico), acurrucada y abrazada a sí misma, llorando sin dejar de emitir sollozos e hipidos.

Liechtenstein se preguntó si debía acercarse o no.

"Lo que hagan los demás no es asunto tuyo", le había dicho miles de veces su hermano, convenciéndola de que la neutralidad era la mejor posición. Pero los gimoteos de aquel personaje le daban tanta pena que decidió acercarse y hacer todo lo posible por consolarlo.

Se aproximó al niño y se agazapó delante de él.

- Perdona...-musitó.

Apenas había acercado su mano al hombro del chico cuando éste alzó la cabeza de súbito. Entonces, Liechtenstein lo reconoció. Era aquel muchacho soviético que siempre estaba temblando como un flan. ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Letonia? Sí, algo así.

El chico miró a Liechtenstein y, rápidamente, se secó las lágrimas con la mano.

- ¿Estás bien?-le preguntó Liechtenstein.

- S-Sí...-se apresuró a responder Letonia, con voz temblorosa.

- ¿Por qué lloras?-inquirió Liechtenstein.

- Yo...Yo...¡N-No estoy llo-llorando!-espetó Letonia, desviando la mirada.

Liechtenstein observó su cara. Estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos por reprimir las lágrimas, pero no parecía conseguirlo. El labio inferior le temblaba una barbaridad, al igual que sus manos, que se aferraban a la hierba en un esfuerzo por controlar el temblor de su cuerpo. Se estaba manchando la cara de tierra al secarse las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

- Tal vez te sentirías mejor si me lo dijeras...-dijo Liechtenstein suavemente.

- ¡T-Te digo que no estoy llorando, de ver-verdad!-insistió Letonia, con voz temblorosa.

Acto seguido, se levantó y se limpió la suciedad de sus manos y sus pantalones. Liechtenstein contempló su aspecto. Parecía rondar su altura a pesar de ser más mayor que ella. Sus mejillas, al igual que su nariz, estaban rojas a causa del llanto y le temblaban las piernas como si estuvieran hechas de pura gelatina. Se fijó en que iba vestido con un elegante uniforme granate, al que se le habían saltado dos botones de la parte de arriba de la chaqueta, pero le llamó más la atención ver un corte en la yema de dos dedos de la mano derecha, aún sanguinolentos.

Fuera lo que fuera, a aquel chico no le podía haber pasado nada bueno. Había oído hablar a su hermano Suiza de las atrocidades que había cometido aquel grupo, la URSS, de la que el chico formaba parte...Pero no podía imaginarse a Letonia actuando como un lunático asesino...No con ese aspecto que ofrecía.

Letonia miró fijamente a Liechtenstein con alarma en sus ojos e hizo intención de irse.

- ¡E-Espera!-exclamó Liechtenstein, agarrando su brazo para impedir que se fuera.

Se levantó y rebuscó en su bolsillo hasta encontrar un pañuelo que luego le ofreció a Letonia. Éste se quedó mirando el pañuelo durante un momento, dudando si cogerlo o no, hasta que finalmente lo aceptó.

- G-G-Gracias...-agradeció, limpiándose la cara con él.

Liechtenstein sonrió. Letonia se enjuagó las lágrimas con el pañuelo.

- Tú te llamas Letonia, ¿verdad?-preguntó.

Letonia afirmó con la cabeza.

- Yo me llamo Liechtenstein-se presentó Liechtenstein, sonriendo.

- M-Mucho gu-gu-gusto-dijo Letonia, inclinando la cabeza.

Le devolvió el pañuelo.

- ¿Estás solo?-preguntó Liechtenstein, guardándoselo de nuevo en el bolsillo.

- Euh...S-Sí...-respondió Letonia, quien miró a su alrededor como si quisiera asegurarse de ello.

Liechtenstein sonrió levemente y acarició la margarita que tenía en su mano.

- Yo también-dijo-. Iba a venir con mi hermano mayor, pero tenía mucho trabajo y al final no pudo venir. Así que, por eso, le he hecho una corona de flores, para que vea que me he acordado de él...-desvió la mirada hacia las hojas del árbol, que se mecían con el viento-. Ya sé que es cosa de chicas, pero creo que le gustará...

_(Sangraba...Lituania sangraba...Pero Rusia no paraba de azotarlo...Y se reía)_

- Parece un tipo muy serio-continuó Liechtenstein, con la mirada perdida y un ligero rubor en las mejillas-, pero en realidad es muy bueno. Él me salvó, ¿sabes? Estaría muerta de no ser por él. Además, me gusta que, cuando no puedo dormir, venga a mi habitación y me cuente un cuento para dormirme.

_(Lituania acariciaba el cuello de Estonia...Estaba llorando, hecho un ovillo en su cama..."Ya está, ya ha pasado todo", le decía)_

Liechtenstein miró a Letonia sonriente.

- ¿Tienes hermanos?-le preguntó.

- Y-Yo...B-Bueno...A-Algo así...-respondió Letonia, desviando la mirada.

- Ese tipo tan grande...Rusia...¿es tu hermano?-preguntó Liechtenstein.

- ¡No!-exclamó Letonia, alzando la voz.

Liechtenstein dio un pequeño brinco. ¿Acaso le había ofendido?

- L-Lo siento...Tengo...T-Tengo que irme-dijo Letonia, echando a andar.

- ¡Espera, por favor!-pidió Liechtenstein, alcanzándole-. Perdona si he dicho algo que te haya molestado...No quería...

- N-No, no te p-preocupes...-dijo Letonia-. E-Es que tengo que i-irme, de verdad...

- ¿Te esperan en casa?-preguntó Liechtenstein, curiosa.

- Euh...-murmuró Letonia, mirando al suelo.

Liechtenstein se acercó a él aún más.

- N-No...-contestó Letonia, dando unos cuantos pasos más.

- ¿Entonces?-preguntó Liechtenstein.

_("Jamás vais a salir de aquí. Sois míos")_

- ¿Es que te has escapado de casa?-preguntó Liechtenstein-. ¿Es por eso por lo que llorabas?

¿Eran imaginaciones suyas o un escalofrío recorrió en ese momento la espalda de Letonia?

- ¡N-No! ¡No llo-lloraba por nada!-insistió Letonia-. ¡P-Por favor, deja de...!

Liechtenstein observó la herida de la mano. Tal vez se había caído y se había hecho daño, y por eso lloraba...Aunque no parecía más que un corte superficial.

- Ahí tienes sangre, en la mano-señaló Liechtenstein-. ¿Te has hecho daño? Déjame que te vea...

- ¡N-No! ¡E-Espera!-exclamó Letonia, intentando apartarse de ella.

Cuando Liechtenstein se acercó a Letonia para examinar la herida, la camisa del muchacho se abrió ligeramente y dejó al descubierto su hombro. Liechtenstein ahogó un grito.

No una, sino varias cicatrices rojizas surcaban el cuerpo de Letonia, perfectamente visibles a causa de su piel extremadamente pálida. Algunas de ellas, a juzgar por el lamentable aspecto que ofrecían, parecían estar infectadas. Y, además, junto a las cicatrices también se encontraban multitud de hematomas de todos los tamaños.

Liechtenstein, horrorizada, se llevó las manos a la boca.

- L-Letonia...-susurró-. ¿Q-Quién te ha hecho esto?

Letonia, que tenía los ojos totalmente dilatados, empujó a Liechtenstein con un movimiento rápido. La niña se desequilibró y cayó de bruces al suelo, oportunidad que aprovechó Letonia para echar a correr.

- ¡Letonia!-gritó Liechtenstein-. ¡Espera! ¡Letonia!

Pero la carrera de Letonia no duró mucho. Apenas se había puesto Liechtenstein en pie cuando Letonia aminoró el paso hasta quedarse quieto. Después, para sorpresa de Liechtenstein, se derrumbó en el suelo, volviendo a llorar desconsoladamente.

- ¡Letonia!-le llamó Liechtenstein, acudiendo a su encuentro.

Se acercó a él. Sus ojos estaban empañados de lágrimas y se abrazaba a sí mismo.

- Letonia...-musitó Liechtenstein.

- No-No quiero v-volver...-susurró Letonia.

- ¿Eh?-musitó Liechtenstein.

- No quiero...N-No quiero volver...-repitió Letonia.

Liechtenstein miró con compasión a Letonia.

- ¿Por qué?-preguntó.

Sólo recibió un gemido de contestación.

- Letonia, por favor, no puedo ayudarte si no me dices lo que pasa...-dijo Liechtenstein-. Por favor, dime, ¿por qué no quieres volver a tu casa?

Letonia se giró hacia ella. Por primera vez, Liechtenstein se fijó en sus ojos violáceos. Las lágrimas los empañaban y parecían estar cansados. Eran tristes y sin embargo...Eran hermosos.

- Li-Liechtenstein...-musitó Letonia.

_Le tocaba fregar los platos. Mientras tanto, a Lituania le habían ordenado planchar la ropa y a Estonia, encargarse de un asunto burocrático junto a Rusia en su despacho. _

_Todo iba bien. Hacía horas que Rusia estaba tranquilo, incluso les había permitido tomarse la mañana libre. Esperaba que esos momentos de tranquilidad duraran para siempre._

_Sin embargo, iba a llevar los platos sucios de la comida en el barreño para lavarlos cuando se le escurrieron de las manos y se cayeron todos al suelo. _

_- ¿Qué ha sido eso?-preguntó Lituania al oír el estruendo._

_Letonia se quedó paralizado mirando los pedazos de la vajilla rota tirados por el suelo. Rezó para que Rusia no lo hubiera oído. Temblando, se agachó rápidamente y comenzó a recoger el estropicio lo más rápido que pudo. Incluso se hizo un corte en los dedos al agarrar un pedazo. _

_Lituania se acercó a la cocina con la plancha aún en la mano._

_- ¡Letonia, ¿qué ha pasado?-le preguntó al menor-. ¿Estás bien?_

_- S-Sí-respondió Letonia._

_- ¡Date prisa, antes de que venga Rusia y vea...!_

_Una mano se posó en su hombro. Lituania dio un salto al ver a Rusia detrás de él, seguido de Estonia, que contemplaba la escena un poco más atrás. _

_- ¡S-Señor Rusia!-exclamó Letonia._

_Rusia apartó a Lituania y entró a la cocina. Miró el desastre y luego fijó su mirada en Letonia. El pobre chico tembló de arriba abajo._

_- ¿Qué ha pasado aquí, Letonia?-preguntó con un tono de voz neutro._

_- ¡L-Lo lamento muchísimo, señor Rusia!-se disculpó Letonia, afanándose en recoger los trozos lo más rápido posible-. ¡Ha-Ha sido un accidente! ¡N-No volverá a ocurrir, se lo juro!_

_Rusia no dijo nada. En cambio, comenzó a esbozar una pequeña sonrisa._

_- ¿Un accidente?-preguntó, acercándose a Letonia._

_Pisó unos cuantos pedazos y se agachó para mirar a Letonia._

_- ¿Dices que fue un accidente?-preguntó._

_Letonia no pudo contestar. Estaba tan asustado que no conseguía articular palabra alguna. _

_- Dime, Letonia-dijo Rusia, irguiéndose-. ¿Sabes cómo se evitan los accidentes?_

_Letonia tragó saliva._

_- Se evitan tomando precauciones-prosiguió Rusia._

_Se volvió hacia Lituania y le quitó la plancha aún caliente que llevaba en las manos. Luego, comenzó a caminar hacia él._

_- Tengo que corregirte, Letonia-dijo Rusia-. Así no cometerás más errores y no tendré que castigarte por ello. Quítate la camisa._

_Letonia comenzó a temblar como un flan, pero no se movió. Lituania y Estonia contemplaban fuera de la cocina la escena con terror._

_- Vamos, quítatela ya-ordenó de nuevo Rusia._

_- S-Señor Rusia...-intervino Lituania-. P-Por favor, ha sido..._

_- Cállate-le increpó Rusia, sin tan siquiera volverse-. Vamos, quítate la camisa._

_En vista de que no se movía, agarró la camisa de Letonia y tiró hasta que dos botones salieron despedidos. Después de desnudar el hombro del letón, acercó la plancha._

_- ¡No, por favor, señor Rusia!-suplicó Lituania._

_Letonia, con toda la rapidez que le fue posible, se puso de pie, esquivando la plancha y corrió en dirección a la puerta. _

_- ¡Vuelve aquí!-gritó Rusia, poniéndose en pie._

_Pero Letonia no miró atrás. Bajó las escaleras de la entrada a la casa lo más deprisa posible y, aunque las piernas le fallaron y aterrizó en el suelo, se recobró y saltó la verja. _

_Lituania y Estonia se quedaron paralizados en la puerta. Rusia se levantó y empujó a Estonia._

_- ¡Volved al trabajo!-les ordenó._

_Ambos bálticos se lanzaron una mirada de preocupación y volvieron a sus quehaceres. Rusia se plantó en la puerta abierta de la casa y miró cómo Letonia se perdía a lo lejos._

_- ¡ESO! ¡HUYE! ¡VETE DE AQUÍ!-gritó al horizonte-. ¡TARDE O TEMPRANO VOLVERÁS! ¡NO PUEDES ESCAPAR DE MÍ, MOCOSO! ¡ASÍ QUE CORRE MIENTRAS PUEDAS! ¡VAMOS! ¡CORRE! ¡CORRE!_

- Tal vez...

- ¿Qué?-murmuró Liechtenstein.

Letonia tragó saliva con dificultad.

- T-Tal vez me lo me-merezco-musitó.

Liechtenstein lo miró horrorizada.

- No puedes hablar en serio...

- R-Rusia tiene razón...Tiene ra-razón en t-todo...

_("Pequeño Letonia, no te pegaría si no te lo merecieras, entiéndelo")_

- Él...-dijo lentamente Liechtenstein, mirando de reojo las cicatrices de su hombro-. Él te ha hecho esto, ¿verdad?

Letonia desvió la mirada hacia el suelo. Liechtenstein dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro. Había oído hablar de Rusia. Decían que más valía no hacerlo enfadar porque no mostraba piedad con nadie. Absolutamente nadie. Antes creía que su mala fama se debía a la prensa anticomunista, porque, al fin y al cabo, todos los países tenían las manos manchadas de sangre. Pero después de ver el deplorable estado de Letonia, lo odiaba. Lo odiaba con toda su alma.

- Letonia...Letonia, escúchame.

Liechtenstein posó sus manos en las mejillas del muchacho y le obligó a mirarla.

- Escucha-dijo con voz suave-. Tú no te mereces esto. Nadie se lo merece. ¿Cómo puedes pensar algo así? El único culpable es ese horrible Rusia...Tú no, ¿de acuerdo?

Letonia no contestó.

- Mira, tal vez pueda ayudarte-continuó Liechtenstein-. Hablaré con mi hermano. Él puede convencer a Rusia para que deje de hacerte daño...O si no, puedo decírselo al señor Austria o a...A quien sea. Te ayudaré. Sé que sólo soy un principado y que no tengo siquiera ejército propio, pero no pienso dejar que te vuelva a poner la mano encima.

Letonia dejó de sollozar y miró a Liechtenstein a los ojos. Parecía dudar.

- ¿Vale, Letonia?-preguntó Liechtenstein.

El chico abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada.

- ¿Letonia?

Letonia respiró hondo y luego, con un movimiento brusco, apartó el pañuelo de su cara y se levantó.

- ¡¿P-Por qué lo haces?-gritó a Liechtenstein-. ¡N-No te conozco y tú tampoco me-me conoces a mí! ¿Q-Qué te importa que me-me peguen o no? ¡Todos s-sois iguales! ¡D-Dejaríais que R-Rusia nos matara y no ha-haríais nada!

Liechtenstein miró confusa a Letonia. Éste agachó la cabeza y la niña vio cómo las lágrimas salpicaron la hierba.

- I-Intento afrontarlo lo mejor po-posible...-continuó Letonia-. P-Pero no puedo...Soy de-demasiado débil p-para enfrentarme a-a él...Y-Yo...Q-Quiero morir...Qui-Quiero que esto termine de una v-vez, Liechtens...

Le interrumpió un gesto inesperado.

Liechtenstein lo abrazó fuertemente, dejando caer la margarita que guardaba celosamente en la mano.

- No digas tonterías-susurró a su oído-. Es verdad que apenas te conozco, pero...No soportaría que murieras, Letonia...

Un fuerte rubor se apoderó de las mejillas del muchacho, que se quedó paralizado por la sorpresa. También Liechtenstein se había sonrojado, pero no se había dado cuenta. Sus manos acariciaban las heridas de Letonia al mismo tiempo que decía:

- Todo irá bien...Ya lo verás...

Letonia sintió cómo las lágrimas resbalaban a raudales por su cara y no pudo evitar que se le escapara un sollozo mientras se aferraba a la cintura de Liechtenstein.

- S-Siento haberte empujado...-se disculpó con un hilo de voz-. Y-Y también perdóname p-por haberte gritado...Y-Yo...N-No sé qué hacer...T-Tengo miedo...

Liechtenstein se mordió levemente el labio inferior y luego, sin aviso, besó la mejilla de Letonia.

Letonia, tras la impresión que le produjo, le correspondió tímidamente con otro beso en la mejilla y, apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro, acarició el pelo de Liechtenstein.

Pasaron así unos minutos antes de que Liechtenstein alzara la cabeza y comprobara que había oscurecido por completo. La tranquilidad que se había apoderado de ella se esfumó.

- ¡Oh, Dios mío, es tardísimo!-exclamó, separándose de Letonia-. ¡Mi hermano me va a matar! ¡Tengo que irme ya!

- ¿Q-Quieres que te acompañe?-preguntó Letonia-. Está mu-muy oscuro...

- No, no es necesario-respondió Liechtenstein-. Además, si mi hermano te ve, te culpará a ti y se enfadará mucho.

- Comprendo-dijo Letonia-. Entonces, adiós.

- Adiós-se despidió Liechtenstein.

Echó a correr, pero se paró y miró hacia atrás.

- ¿Qué harás?-preguntó a Letonia.

- A-Aún no lo s-sé-respondió el chico.

- Decidas lo que decidas-dijo Liechtenstein-, suerte.

Letonia sonrió.

- Gracias-murmuró.

Liechtenstein no se demoró más y salió corriendo. Se había olvidado totalmente de la corona de flores.

Letonia, mientras tanto, se cruzó de brazos y alzó la cabeza hacia el cielo. Se empezaban a vislumbrar las primeras estrellas de la noche y soplaba una ligera brisita que le revolvía el pelo.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Aguantar y esperar a que Rusia lo matara algún día? ¿O enfrentarse a Rusia y morir de todos modos? Ninguna de las dos opciones resultaba demasiado halagüeña...

Pero, ¿qué otra opción tenía?

Se paró a pensar en Liechtenstein. Aquella niña de ojos verdes enormes y penetrantes...

Tenía razón. No podía seguir así. ¿En qué estaba pensando para decir que se merecía los golpes que le propinaban? Desde luego, tanto tiempo bajo el yugo de Rusia le estaba volviendo loco.

Tenía que plantarle cara y mostrarle que no le tenía ninguna clase de miedo. Aguantaría todos los tormentos que le impusiera.

Decidido y armándose de valor como nunca lo había hecho, Letonia respiró hondo y emprendió camino hacia la casa de Rusia, preparándose para el castigo que le esperaba al pasar por la puerta.

Ya no estaban en su cabeza las amenazas de Rusia ni los gritos de dolor de Estonia y Lituania.

_(" No soportaría que murieras, Letonia")_

* * *

Habían pasado muchos años, pero una vez más Liechtenstein volvió a aquella pradera y, sentada al pie del árbol, esperó que Letonia volviera a aparecer. Magullado, lisiado...Pero vivo.

¿Cuánto hacía de eso? Décadas. Y él no aparecía. Tal vez Rusia le había matado al llegar a casa. Esa habría sido la conclusión más plausible y en el fondo Liechtenstein sabía que las probabilidades de que eso hubiera ocurrido eran abrumadoras.

Pero ella, tarde tras tarde, año tras año, siguió acudiendo a aquel lugar con la esperanza de volver a verlo.

Pasaron las horas y, como siempre, nada.

El viento susurraba entre las hojas y se respiraba tal tranquilidad que Liechtenstein notó cómo se le estaban cerrando los párpados. Intentó luchar contra ello, pero no tardó en apoyar su cabeza en el tronco y cerrar los ojos.

Rápidamente, los abrió y, frotándose los ojos, trató de mantenerse despierta.

Entonces, divisó una sombra a lo lejos. No podía distinguir quién era a esa distancia. Se puso de pie y se acercó tímidamente a su encuentro.

Sonrió al estar lo suficientemente cerca como para verle la cara.

- ¡Letonia!

Corrió hacia el chico y lo rodeó con sus brazos. Letonia rió.

- ¿Me estabas esperando?-preguntó, incrédulo, con una sonrisa en la cara.

- ¡Claro! ¿Qué te creías?-respondió Liechtenstein, mirándolo de arriba abajo-. ¿Cómo estás? Ha pasado tanto tiempo...

Era cierto. De hecho, notó que Letonia había cambiado. En lugar de un uniforme llevaba un chándal rojo, había crecido unos cuantos centímetros y Liechtenstein se fijó en que ya no temblaba ni tartamudeaba. Las lágrimas habían sido sustituidas por una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Estoy bien-contestó Letonia-. En realidad, estoy mejor que nunca...

- Entonces...Aquella vez...¿Rusia no te...?-preguntó Liechtenstein, recordando la última vez que se vieron.

Letonia se giró y dejó al descubierto su espalda. Aunque ya estaban prácticamente desdibujadas, aún se veían unas rosadas cicatrices que recorrían el cuerpo del letón. Éste sonrió amargamente.

- No me recibió con los brazos abiertos-dijo-, pero por suerte me necesitaba para mantener la Unión y...Bueno, me libré por los pelos.

Liechtenstein alargó la mano y tocó las cicatrices.

- Lo siento...-dijo.

- Bah, eso fue hace mucho tiempo-dijo Letonia, poniéndose bien la camisa.

Liechtenstein sonrió.

- Me alegro de que estés bien...-dijo.

Letonia sonrió. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y desvió la mirada hacia la pradera.

- ...Soy independiente-murmuró.

- ¿Q-Qué?-preguntó Liechtenstein.

- La Unión Soviética ha caído-anunció Letonia-. Todos hemos recuperado la independencia...Somos...Somos libres...

Liechtenstein se llevó las manos a la boca y dejó escapar un gritito de entusiasmo.

- ¿De verdad?-exclamó, exaltada, echándose a los brazos de Letonia-. Eso es...¡Eso es genial, Letonia! ¡Me alegro muchísimo por ti!

- Sí...-dijo Letonia, correspondiendo el abrazo.

Acercó su cara a la oreja de Liechtenstein y susurró:

- Liechtenstein...Yo...Llevo años queriendo decirte que...De no ser por lo que dijiste aquel día...Este...

- ...¿Sí?-preguntó Liechtenstein.

- ..._Gracias_.

El rubor invadió las mejillas de Liechtenstein y luego se acrecentó cuando Letonia se apartó lentamente de ella, acarició sus pómulos y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

FIN

**

* * *

Bueno, mi primer fic romántico...Ha costado, pero por fin lo he terminado y estoy satisfecha con él.**

**He visto varios dibujos de LiechtensteinxLetonia y me pareció tan interesante y tan tierna (ya que esos dos a pesar de no haber interactuado en la serie ni en la Historia, tenían muchas cosas en común), que decidí hacer este fic. **

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Cualquier crítica será bien recibida.**


End file.
